In a lubrication system, it is very important for normal transport and feeding of lubricant oil or grease, especially for key parts of large-size equipments.
In order to ensure accurate and normal feeding of lubricant oil or grease, centralized lubrication systems are usually used today. Presently, commonly used centralized lubrication methods include single line, dual line, and oil-gas types, etc., the main components of which are single line type oil feeder, duel line type oil feeder, and progressive type oil feeder, etc.
However, in actual applications, for no matter single line type oil feeder, duel line type oil feeder, or progressive type oil feeder, random control is not available, and in the design process it is required to calculate accurately the quantity of oil or grease used at each point of the system, and the quantity hardly can be adjusted in actual use, and the lubrication interval at each point of the system must be identical. Single line type oil feeders also have a drawback of narrow application range, i.e. which are only applicable to fluids with low viscosity and good fluidity, but can't feed fluid or semi-liquid media with high viscosity or poor fluidity normally; duel line type oil feeders and progressive type oil feeders are complex in structure and require high machining accuracy, and have high failure rate in application; double line type oil feeders must use two main pipelines to feed lubricant oil in alternate and in parallel, and therefore the pipeline structure is complex; as for progressive type oil feeders, once any failure occurs in the application, it will be unable to determine accurately the location of the failure point, and therefore the repair work will be very difficult.